In conventional RF power amplifiers, the output is thermally limited by the proximity of transistors with respect to one another, the heat that the transistors dissipate, and the available cooling capability. In particular, linear binomial feed and combiner amplifier network arrangements place last stage transistors close to one another. Such arrangements concentrate a thermal load and increase the heat flux in a given area/volume. Linear binomial feed and combiner arrangements (e.g., binomial tree architectures) arise due to some foundry design rules, such as prohibiting cross-over of feed and combiner conductors.